Is She Back?
by Ami4
Summary: vaughn and two women what to do? this is the same as my other story that i deleted
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These characters are not my own but are those off of ABC.  
  
"I think we should get together," she smiled.  
  
"I don't know," Vaughn replied.  
  
"I love you. I want to take a chance on us."  
  
Oh, how he wished it was Sydney who was saying this. but it wasn't, it was Alice. She wanted to get back together. Back to how it was, them so close of getting married. He was confused and couldn't think straight. Vaughn knew he still loved her, but there was Sydney. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Every thought was of her. Was it because she was untouchable, something that would burn and hurt if gone wrong? He didn't know, he just didn't know!  
  
Alice was just staring at her ex. Michael was, or is an amazing man. She couldn't believe how dumb and stupid she was to let him go. For them to just distance themselves from each other. She just stared at his round, hazel eyes. He was concerned and distraught right now and she wondered why. They had to get back together or it'd be a hazard for them all. Alice closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of his scent. It felt so good to be close to him. All she wanted to do was hold him and kiss him.  
  
Vaughn was startled when Alice brushed her knuckles against his cheek. It felt good and like they were never apart. He could see the hope in her eyes and sighed. What was he suppose to do? Sydney is there waiting for him...but Alice is now and is someone he wouldn't have to hide their relationship from the ones he cared for, everyone.  
  
"I love you Michael," she paused. "But I can wait."  
  
Vaughn looked deep into her eyes and slowly cupped her face in his hand. "I want to take it slow."  
  
Alice started to tear up and swung her arms around his neck. She held on as tight as she could and slowly lowered her mouth on his. Vaughn embraced her lips and they just stood there like they were never gone from each other.  
  
Vaughn felt joy and sadness. Joy that they were together again and sadness, for he'd never know the luscious lips of Sydney's on his.  
  
  
  
"You're what?!" Weiss asked shockingly. His eyes as wide as it could be. "When? How? Who...?"  
  
Vaughn didn't know what to say, he was still in shock because of what he'd just done. Alice and him were back together. It was like an interesting dream.  
  
Weiss didn't know what else to say. Shocked was only half of what he was feeling. Sydney came to his mind and he grimaced. "I don't know how not to be personal with Sydney." His face turned from shock to concern. Was he just doing this because he wanted to really get back together, or was it because he knew he had no chance with Sydney. He shook his head out of disbelief, but partially knew that it was true. He had a feeling that Alice was a forget-Sydney tactic.  
  
"What?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Weiss replied sharply.  
  
"What was that shake of the head for?"  
  
"Nothing," Weiss said blankly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yah," he lied.  
  
"Ok," he stopped. "So what do you think?"  
  
"It's....great!"  
  
"I know. We're taking it slow to get used to each other again."  
  
"Vaughn..."  
  
Vaughn looked up and saw the worry in his friend's eyes. His voice gave him away to what he really thought.  
  
"What?" he looked at him questionably.  
  
"....I just wanted to say, you've forgiven each other about everything...."  
  
"Yessss..." he looked at Weiss awkwardly. "Is that all?" Weiss didn't know what to say. He didn't want to but his nose into Vaughn's problems but the way he's been acting around Sydney and how defensive he gets. He just wasn't so dang sure of what to do.  
  
"I...I...I want to know if this is or was about Syd."  
  
Vaughn didn't know what to say. Yes, it is or no, it's not, while lying through his teeth.  
  
"Syd's got nothing to do with this....I ..want to."  
  
Weiss could tell that Vaughn was lying right to his face and that he was fighting over what he knew was right.  
  
"Okay," he smiled. "I have to go now."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later," as he went back to his desk and reclined in his chair. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vaughn was done explaining to Sydney all the works that were to be involved with the mission. He was anxious to leave and Sydney could tell that he was getting distracted.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Sydney wondered.  
  
"What?" Michael tuned in.  
  
"I said, is something wrong?"  
  
"Not really.."  
  
"You know you can tell me. I have the detective skills to tell that something is definitely wrong." she paused. "I mean you haven't smiled this whole entire time..I mean."  
  
Michael grinned, "It's just personal."  
  
"Oh, personal...and what I talk to you about isn't?" her eyebrows went up. "Come on, spill."  
  
"Okay, it's just that...." he drifted off.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
Should I tell her....I mean if I do..it might. It might what? Might hurt their relationship...what relationship? All it was was a agent- handler relationship. I mean what's going through my head.  
  
"It's," he coughed, "It's just that Alice and I are back together."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Vaughn looked at her awkwardly and their was complete silence for only a second.  
  
"Oh, that's great!" she faked smiled.  
  
It felt as if a knife was slowly pierced into his heart as she said those words in such an easy voice. See, I was right. She's happy with it. She's happy that I'm going out with Alice..again.  
  
It was a total blow to Sydney as Vaughn spoke those words. It was worse than having her teeth pulled out when she was caught. That was right before she met Vaughn. When he thought she was a nutcase and hanging off the rafters.  
  
Out of nowhere, Vaughn spoke. "Thanks."  
  
"No, problem, you guys are a good couple."  
  
"I know, we're going to try to make it work this time."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Why don't you speak up? Why don't you say, no don't!? Why don't you tell me that we should be together? Why don't you have the same feelings? It seems like you do. Why?  
  
"Why..." mumbled out of Vaughn's mouth.  
  
"What did you say?" Sydney wondered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said something.."  
  
"Oh, um. It was nothing," he stopped. "So we should probably go now."  
  
"Ya, see you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sydney slowly walked to the gate as Vaughn gently opened it for her. She slightly turned back towards Vaughn as to say something, but didn't. Their eyes met for a second, but vanished as Sydney walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Vaughn and Alice were holding hands as they entered the old theater where they met each other. It was a reminder of how things used to be and it seemed fairly easy getting back into the groove that they had for two years.  
  
"This is perfect Michael," Alice sighed.  
  
"Yah, it is."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"What!" he paused, "Oh no! I'm at tip-top shape since I'm here with you."  
  
"How sweet!" she smiled.  
  
He knew that his whole heart wasn't entirely into this but after the confirmation he had with Sydney about her feelings. It seemed fine.  
  
Alice snuggled in closely against Vaughn's neck. She could smell his aftershave and remembered the first time she gave it to him. "You still use the aftershave I gave you."  
  
"It's the only kind I use."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Me too," he replied.  
  
Vaughn felt so much ease in holding Alice so close and having all these flashbacks in how they once were. Before the break-up..before Sydney. Vaughn shrugged her image out of his mind and went back to watching the movie.  
  
Alice was so happy and knew that this was so right. She just had to make Vaughn see it the same way. She knew something was a little off. But not enough to hurt their bond. If she didn't..it might be very dreadful.  
  
Afterwards, they went out for coffee, each knowing what the other was having.  
  
"A double mocha latte," Vaughn smiled.  
  
"And a caramel cappuccino for the man here," Alice chirped.  
  
"Is that all?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Yes," they both replied at the same time.  
  
"You're still the same," Michael laughed. "Aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, no," Alice smirked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh, yes," she paused. "I've got moves you've never seen before."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, maybe you'll get a treat at the end of the night." she licked her lips.  
  
"I wish I could," Michael swallowed hard.  
  
"But you've got work," she replied bluntly.  
  
"I would be no good to you." I'll be staying up all night worrying about Syd.  
  
"All well," she looks at her watch. "Look, at the time. I've got to go."  
  
"So soon?" he asked. "It's only 11:00."  
  
"It's important." she leans in for a kiss. "Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Alice quickly dashes out the door and into the night.  
  
What was that all about? 


End file.
